Recently, with the development of an electronic technology, personal terminals have been actively developed, and as various kinds of content have been developed, users can enjoy the content anytime and anyplace. Accordingly, users are increasingly sharing content with others with ease.
Although users are increasingly sharing content through various kinds of devices, according to the current content sharing method, users should individually select content to be shared and opposite parties for content sharing, and this may cause the users to feel inconvenienced.
Therefore, a need exists for schemes for a user to share various kinds of content more conveniently and intuitively.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.